I'm Already There
by InjusticeLeague
Summary: Edward's Dead, and nothing going to change it, not even love. Songfic to Lonestar's I'm Already There. Love that song! Really Sad! For full effect listen to the music as you read the last part, you'll see why. Make you cry! K for character-death. Cries


Bella lay upon the couch, her eyes trying desperately to cry. Life is over. Though her heart didn't beat, it loved. That love, was gone. She could feel an empty void ripping through her chest. A black hole, all happiness was being sucked away. It was only for Renesme that she was still here. She surely would have gone off to Voltura without the love of her innocent daughter drawing her back.

Edward was gone. Gone. The truth is hard, no... the truth is unbearable. He had gone off to fight against the once again oppressing wars of the south, he Jasper and Emmett, had bravely volunteered their lives. And he had lost his.

She was angry at herself, for the first time, regretting what she had become. ' If only I were human, than maybe I could shed a tear for him.' And yet, as the void became raw and deep, her eyes were dry. she would never shed a tear, for Edward Cullen.

Renesme was in bed, she hadn't heard yet, she expected Edward to come in that door tomorrow morning. Yet again she shook with anguish.

Edward was dead.

If only the power of love, could bring back her angel. He was an angel, fallen from heaven. It was time he return. and yet, it was too hard to bear. She lay there for eternity, starring at his picture. He smiled his sweet, crocked grin, his eyes flared a brilliant gold. It was perfect, he was perfect, airbrush gorgeous. yet, the photo was a pale shadow of her love. Her lost love.... She hugged the photo tight to her chest, she would never let go.

Her mind wandered to their first anniversary , he had given her a gift. A small, silver rapped package, ironically similar to the one her had given her o her disastrous 18th birthday. He had told her, that if anything ever happened to him, if he died, to open it.

She held the package close to her chest, it's corners were now worn and smooth. she carefully removed the packaging , so not to rip it. she opened it to reveal a clear plastic jewel case. She smiled to herself, for the first time in days. On the home-made Cd, he had written one word ' _Farewell_ ' to her, that word meant a whole lot.

She sobbed unshed tears as she popped it into the Cd player. Edward's soft, musical voice come on, as he began to play the piano in the background. The music was calming, so was his voice.

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_But when he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughing in the background _

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye _

_A little voice came on the phone _

_Said daddy when when you coming home_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_Im already there _

_Take a look around _

_Im the sunshine in your hair _

_Im the shadow on the ground_

_Im the whisper in the wind_

_Im your imaginary friend _

_And I know Im in your prayers_

_Oh Im already there_

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling _

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

_Wish I was in your arms _

_Lying right there beside you_

_But I know that I'll in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

_Im already there _

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind _

_And I'll be there 'till the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be there with you wherever you are_

_Im already there_

_Take a look around _

_Im the sunshine in your hair_

_Im the shadow on the ground_

_Im the whisper in the wind _

_And I'll be there till the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already _

_There_

_" Love you Bella! And I love you too, my dearest Renesme. And, I'm so sorry for what has happened. But Bella, remember to live your life. Because you can have a happy life, and never join me. But, if you, or fate send yourself up here. i'll be waiting for you. And, while you're there , take care of my heart. I have left it there with you. Goodbye for now, My Sweetest Love. My only regret, was not having spent more time with you._

_Farewell."_

" goodbye Edward Cullen, I Love you...."

**Review!!!!!! Did you like that? If you want a sequel, prequel etc. , let me know!!!! Wow, feels good, that one's been on my mind for a good month and a half.**


End file.
